victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Cream for Ke$ha
Ice Cream for Ke$ha is the 3rd episode of the 2nd season of Victorious and the 23rd episode overall. It had aired on Earth Day, Friday, April 22nd, 2011.[http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/04/01/kesha-victorious-exclusive/ InsideTV - Ke$ha Victorious exclusive] Plot When a promise from Tori's childhood comes back to bite her, she is stuck as Trina's personal assistant for one month. Trina has many ridiculous things that she has planned for Tori to do for her. When she learns from André that there is a contest going on to find the letters that spell "KE$HA" and win a free private concert from her, she jumps at the chance. Trina says that if she can do it, Tori can stop being her assistant. With the help of Beck, Robbie, Cat, Jade and Rex, they find A and E. As they search through tons of ice cream containers, Robbie suggests not letting the unused ice cream go to waste. He decides to take it to the park and give it to the kids. While everyone knows that Robbie means well, Beck tries to warn him that this could be misinterpreted as pedophilia. However, Jade, amused by what the kids' mothers might do, urges Beck to just let Robbie go. After a while, the gang are out of ice-cream, and Jade mentions that Beck went to buy ice-cream and may have been almost there. As expected, Robbie returns after having been assaulted by protective mothers. Beck returns and tells them to check Ke$ha's newest update, and they find out that a guy from Northridge already won the contest and the contest is over. Next day in school, Beck and Jade goes to Tori to check her and she tells them that Trina "sleep sweats". Trina asks for Tori and demands her to answer her phone because it's Lendle and he wants to be her boyfriend. Trina tells Tori to tell him that she died. Tori did as told and Lendle asks her out. Trina confronts Lendle because she got mad that he hit on her sister after she died for 10 seconds. Cat calls Tori to see a video online. Ke$ha reveals that the dude lied and the contest is now officially back on. Tori and her friends go through many buckets of Ice Cream but are only able to obtain letters K, E, H, and A. They figure that the hardest letter, $, will be in the least popular flavor of ice cream, which is Funky Nut Blast. Jade, Cat, Tori, and André race to the Quickie Mart to find only one carton containing an H. Cat found a boy eating Funky Nut Blast then Tori asks for the carton, but he ignores them. Eventually, he agrees after Jade promised to pay him $30. Cat accidentally spills out something about the concert, seeing the letter found at the bottom of the carton. But the little boy wants to make another deal, to come in the private concert and the three girls kiss him. The kids end up seeing Ke$ha perform her latest single, Blow. The little boy now asks the girls for their kiss, but they trick him by locking him out of the house because they don't want to kiss him. Trina sees the little boy locked out and lets him in, the boy tells her what the girls did to him. Trina offers a kiss. The boy, disgusted, promptly leaves. Guest Stars *Kesha "Ke$ha" Rose Sebert as herself. *Louie Sebert as The Little Boy Songs Featured *''Blow'' by Ke$ha Trivia *Ke$ha is the second guest star on Victorious, the first being Perez Hilton (Wi-Fi in the Sky). *Jade imitates Tori in this episode a running gag that went on through Season 2 but oddly not Season 3 and 4. *The plot for this episode is similar to the main plot of the Zoey 101 ''episode, "Spring Fling", in which Zoey and her friends need $5,000 for teen star, Drake Bell to perform at their spring fling. *This continues the running gag of compliments of Tori's cheekbones and Jade imitating Tori like an actress from the 40's (Judy Garland). *Lendle, the doctor's son from Rex Dies, is mentioned by Trina on the phone when she says she won't be his girlfriend and asks Tori to tell her she has moved to Canada and died, after that moment he asks Tori but Trina busts him and angrily shouts to him. *When Tori can't find the letters, she yells "I hate everything!" In iPartywithVictorious, Trina yells "Ugh, I hate everything!" when she is forced to miss Kenan Thompson's party. *For some reason in this episode and Tori Gets Stuck, Jade seems to have $30 to offer to pay someone quote "we'll give you 30 bucks for it" (referring to the funky nut blast) and in Tori Gets Stuck Sinjin was caught making a fake phone call to Tori and then said that Jade had promised him $30 and a full makeover. *The letters that are found in order were K, A, E, H, and $. *A few of the things that Trina made Tori do for her include: washing her hair, change the song on her phone (even though the phone is right next to her), pluck her toe hair, blow her nose, sponge her "sleep sweat", etc. *In this episode, Robbie is still using the old PearPad. *This episode is the third time a character has a nervous breakdown. The first when Tori couldn't figure out the Bird Scene, and the second with Robbie in Rex Dies. *Tori probably thought she would marry a prince at age 16 as many princesses from fairy tales married at that age. She may be referring to Disney Princesses (Aurora married Phillip at age 16, Cinderella married Prince Charming probably at age 16, Ariel marries Eric at 16, Belle marries Adam probably at age 16, and Mulan marries Shang at 16). *This episode aired on Good Friday, in addition to being a part of Nick's Earth Day block. It is also the only episode of the year or season to air on a Friday. *The episode was #9 on the top selling TV episodes overall on the iTunes 2011 Rewind. *Part of this episode was filmed a day before The Wood premiered. *This is the third time ice cream was involved. The first time was in Tori the Zombie when Cat and Trina stopped by an ice cream store while retrieving Tori's Grizzly solvent. The second time was in Freak the Freak Out when Trina asked Tori to give her some. *During the ending credits, a blooper from the episode was shown. It's Tori having a hard time removing the ice cream from the container. All the actors stayed in character during this scene. *The little boy in the episode in real life is Ke$ha's little brother named Louie Sebert. *This is the second episode to have a concert at the Vega house the first being The Birthweek Song. *This episode is similar to the movie '''Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory '''because of the 5 letters in Ice Cream such as five tickets in chocolate. Also because of the kid pretending he had the letters letting down Tori's hopes until it's found out the boy was wrong. Another refence is when Sinjin says to Tori, "Run home Tori. And don't stop until you get there!" * This is the first time we've seen any room in Tori's house besides the front door and living/kitchen. *The bathroom where Tori washes Trina's hair is the same bathroom shown in the iCarly episode iToe Fat Cakes, where Carly got her toe stuck in the faucet of the tap. The room size, bath tub position and space between the bath tub and the walls are all the same with the only differences being the different wall paper and window positions. *Jade is wearing the same outfit at the very end of the episode that was shown in A Christmas Tori. *'Ending tagline:' "I hate everything." - Tori *In the UK, the break comes when Tori is blowing Trina's nose. In the US and possibly other countries, the break comes when Tori pushes Trina into the bath. This is probably because some children in the UK might find this offensive and upset younger viewers (possibly). *A fan tweeted to Dan saying "@DanWarp is it true Ke$ha is going to be on an episode of @victorious !? @keshasuxx" Dan tweeted back saying "@JenxCoco Yep! It's VERY true! :)". *Dan said "This A.M. I'm putting FINAL TOUCHES on the #iOMG episode... AND editing the next @Victorious episode: "Ice Cream for Ke$ha"- FUN! :)". *Dan said on Facebook "Here working on the new @Victorious episode "Ice Cream For Kesha" - This one is HILARIOUS, and Kesha does an AMAZING performance!" Reception *The episode was received very well by most fans and premiered to 4.01 million viewers, making it the most watched scripted cable telecast of the night (second overall only to an NBA playoffs game between the Lakers and the Hornets). Running Gags *Tori and her friends mostly finding Ks and As. *Ke$ha asking Tori if those were real cheek bones. *Jade imitating Tori as an actress from the 40s. Goofs *In Beck Falls for Tori, Jade asks, "Who can't ride a bike?" and Rex replies, "Take a guess." prompting Robbie to say, "Can't you keep any secret?" Robbie also said on TheSlap.com (in the "Robbie's Car and Dale Squires" gallery) that he can't ride a bike. But in in this episode Robbie states he got off his bike to give the kids ice cream, and later on the Slap mentions that someone stole his bicycle seat. Robbie could have possibly learned to ride a bike between this short period of time or what Rex said probably wasn't true. It's also possible that Robbie attached training wheels on his bike. **This also happens in Helen Back Again, when Sinjin is selling a bike. *How can Robbie ride his bike if he has those huge buckets of ice cream? It is possible that Robbie connected a wagon to his bike. *Jade admitted when she was a baby, her favorite toy was a hammer. If a hammer was given to a baby around the age Jade admitted, she could've have been injured, but it could be completely unknown how. *On TheSlap.com, it has been said that Rex uses Robbie's PearPad as a boogie board in the ocean. But in this episode, Robbie's PearPad still works. Robbie could have simply have gotten a new one. *Robbie said in his profile video that he is lactose intolerant. However he is eating a lot of ice cream (which has lactose). *When Cat, Jade, Tori, and Andre left to go get some funky nut blast, Beck was in there. But after the four left, only Rex and Robbie remained in Tori's house (while Beck had somehow disappeared). Quotes '''Tori: '(walks to Jade and Beck) Jade: Ooh, you don't look happy. '''Tori: '''I'm not. '''Jade: '''Yay. '''Robbie: I got off my bike and yelled, "Hey kids, who wants some free ice cream?", and their mothers chased me into an alley and beat me with sticks; one big mom stepped on my neck. Jade: You gotta love big moms. Boy: 'I'll give it to you, if....'' '''André: '''What do you want? '''Boy: To come to the private concert. Tori: Sure. Boy: And...I want to kiss you...(To Tori) '''Tori:' What? Boy:...and her...(to Cat, who blushes)...and, um, the freaky one (referring to Jade). Jade: *Gasps* André: You better stop there. Trina: You totally rocked our home! Ke$ha: Thanks. Trina: Wanna see my bedroom? Ke$ha: No. Trina: Come on! Tori: Kesha, I am so sorry about her. Ke$ha: Is she your sister? Tori: Yeah... Ke$ha: I'm sorry for you. Tori: Everyone is. Trina: Kesha! Kesha, wait! Ke$ha: No, you're weird. Boy: These girls promised to kiss me and didn't. Trina: Oh. Well, you can give me a little kiss... Boy: (stares at Trina)'' Gross. Jade: I'm sick of this! (glares at the ice cream)'' Ice cream reminds me of my childhood. Cat: Why? You didn't have a happy childhood? Jade: My favorite toy was a hammer. You finish the puzzle. '''Beck': You know, you don't have to help. Jade: Don't push me! Beck:'''What? '''Tori: But, if we win, and catch a free concert, only the people who help find the letters get to come! Jade: (imitating Tori)Only the people who help find the letters get to come! Tori: I don't talk like that! Tori: A Beck: A Cat: H. Rex: K. Tori: Wait Cat, what did you say? Cat: When? Tori: Just a second ago. Cat: I said "when." Tori: No, before that. Cat: Oh, I said H. Everyone: H? H! Cat! (Everyone runs over to Cat and hugs her.) Cat: I feel so loved! Trina: Who said that you have to keep your word no matter how long ago it was? Cat: Martin Luther King! André: No, Martin Luther King gave a speech about having a dream. Cat: I had a dream. Kids ate me. Jade: You're her assistant, so do what she says. Trina: Thank you, Jade!'' out to Jade'' Jade: Never touch me! Tori: Tell her she's being ridiculous. Andre: Well, you kinda did make a commitment. Cat: And you said it didn't matter how long ago it was. Trina: Thank you Tori's friends. (After attaching the H) Andre: KE-HA! Everyone: KE-HA! Andre: KE-HA! Everyone: KE-HA Beck: I'm not sure how the kid's mothers will feel about a strange man handing out free ice- Jade: Let him do it! Beck:'No, i just- '''Jade:'Let him do it, just let him do it, JUST LET HIM DO IT!! '''Beck: (to Robbie) Good luck! Tori: Where is the S? (starts crying) André: I don't know, baby, I don't know. Tori: (To Beck and Jade) You know she (Trina) sleep-sweats? Beck and Jade: Sleep-sweats? Tori: Yes. Last night, every two hours, I had to go out there, with a sponge, and then- Trina: Tori! Gallery Video Gallery Video:Victorious - Too Much Ice Cream Video:Victorious - TOMORROW NIGHT - Video:(HQ) *NEW* Victorious - Video:(HQ) *NEW* References 203 203 203 03 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Trina